My Love
by Cerv23
Summary: Mimi and Matt fall in love. But something comes between them.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Beware. This story will contain death. So if that bothers you please don't read. This isn't for younger kids.

My Love

Part 1

"Go Garurumon!" Yelled Yamato as Garurumon attacked the evil Digimon. Yamato had recognized it as a Monochromon. 

"Howling Blaster!" The beam of blue hit the Digimon. Mimi, ho was right near Monochromon's feet, was terrified. Yamato ran in and picked Mimi up just as Monochromon fell down where she was just sitting. Her ankle was twisted.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. Yamato blushed. Taichi and Sora laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the real world, much after they had left the Digital world, Mimi was sun bathing on the beach. Her younger brother was building a sand castle. Her friend, Siana, ran over with two ice creams.

"Mimi! There are a bunch of cute guys playing volleyball over there!" Her friend said excitedly. Mimi quickly sat up.

"Lets go!" She said they ran over to the game that was going on.

"Wow they ARE cute," Mimi said. The ball was punted over. On boy, with very messy hair, tried to hit it but fell backwards towards Mimi and Siana.

"Yamato?!?" Mimi said as she recognized the boy that had just fell over.

"Mimi! What a pleasant surprise," he said. Obviously embarrassed that he had messed up in front of Mimi.

"You know this cutie?" Siana asked.

"Ya. We go back," she said.

"Hey Yamato, cute friends. Mind introducing them to me?" Asked another boy. He was about the same size as Yamato. His hair was cut short and was a blonde color. He had green eyes. 

"This Tenkia," Yamato said.

"I'm Mimi and this Siana," Mimi said. Siana helped Yamato up.

"Hi!" She isn't usually this ... cheerful Mimi thought. Tenkia seemed to be in a trance looking at Mimi.

"Hello?" She said waving in his face.

"Huh? Oh ya. Hi," he said. He was totally into Mimi.

"We should all go out sometime," suggested Siana.

"Who is this Friday? About six at the pizza shop down the road here?" Tenkia said pointing off the beach to a cluster of buildings.

"Perfect!" Siana said. "Come on Mimi! Friday is two days away. We have to get ready!" Siana dragged Mimi off.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Mimi was walking down the street.

"Wow that Tenkia was cute," she said to herself.

"He was cute ay?" Said a voice from behind. Mimi turned to see Yamato running to catch up to her.

"He was I guess," she replied.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing. It's just that ... well ," Mimi didn't know what to say.

"Mimi, I've been meaning to say this ... I mean ever since ... I ... I've had a crush on you," he managed to say.

"That's what I was going to say," she said and leaned against him, taking his hand in hers. He kissed her on the forehead. She lifted her head and they met et the lips. They stood in the same spot kissing for what seemed like forever.

"You know Siana was looking forward to going with me to the pizza shop," Yamato said.

"Well, she will just have to live with Tenkia," Mimi said and kissed Yamato on the cheek. They walked down the street hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~

"All I can say is I'm happy for you," Siana said over the phone.

"I'm sorry, but it just happened," Mimi said.

"I just hope Tenkia is nice," Siana wondered. "See ya tonight!" Mimi hung up the phone,

"Mimi dear. You have a caller at the door," yelled her mother. Mimi ran downstairs to see Yamato at the door.

"Hi," said a surprised Mimi.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out a little earlier to have fun," he said.

"Sure," she said and put on her shoes and walked out the door with Yamato tight behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~

They had walked out to a nearby park. There weren't that many people there. They sat down on a bench and watched the sun slowly set.

"We'd better head out to the pizza shop," Mimi suggested. They walked out of the park.

Siana was already in the pizza shop sitting and waiting when Mimi and Yamato arrived.

"Hi," she said. The two sat down on the other side of the table. After about an hour Siana got up and walked out of the pizza shop in a fury.

"I'll see if I can do anything," Yamato said as he got up and followed her.

"Siana, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Yamato said.

"All I wanted to do was have a good time! But I can't because that jerk didn't show up," she said angrily. Yamato tried to comfort her but couldn't. She fell into his arms and cried.

"Why?" she said in between sobs. She looked up and kissed Yamato right on the lips. She held him there.

"What are you doing?!?" Screamed Mimi. She had decided to come outside and see how her friend was doing. She ran off into a nearby alley.

"Mimi wait!" He called out, but she didn't respond. He ran after her. At the end of the alley, near the beach, Mimi was cornered between the wall and a person. The person was holding the gun at her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled to the guy.

"Stop or I shoot!" The strange guy said. He raised the gun straight at her head.

"Yamato!" She cried. The tears streamed down her face. Yamato stepped back.

"What do you want?" Yamato asked trying to sort things out.

"I don't know," he said. He seemed so confused. He held his head as if it were about to explode. Mimi quickly ran to Yamato and hugged him. They kissed.

"You're ok now," Yamato reassured her.

"I ... just ... don't know," the guy said. He pointed the gun at the two. Mimi was frozen in horror.

"Please don't," Yamato pleaded. The gun fired ...

__

To be continued ...

I'm sorry made it a two part story. It just seemed to need a cliffhanger. Who will get shoot? Someone will. It's still a little like a yaoi story except that it is not a boy/boy relationship. Part two is coming up.


	2. Default Chapter Title

This part 2. Can you guess who gets shot? Well just read on and you'll find out.

My Love

Part 2

The bullet sped through the air. Yamato stepped in front of Mimi. The bullet hit him and slumped to the ground.

"NO!" Mimi screamed. The man that had fired the gun ran off into the night.

"Mimi, I told ... you that ... that you would ... be ... be safe," Yamato stammered.

"Don't die," she said. She looked for where the bullet had gone in. Right near the heart!

"Mimi?" Asked a voice from behind. Siana came running to her and the motionless body Yamato. "Oh my god!"

"Get help!" Mimi screamed at her.

"Ya," she said and ran out onto the street.

"It's going to be ok," she said trying to reassure both of them.

"One... last kiss ... before I ... go," he said. Mimi bent down and they kissed. She parted and he wasn't breathing.

"NO!" Mimi screamed into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi sat quietly as the funeral went on. Takeru sat beside her crying. She hugged him close.

"It's ok," she told him.

"I miss Yamato," he said in between sobs.

"Me too."

After everyone had left Mimi walked up to the coffin. Yamato lay in it on the soft white padding of the inside.

"Why did you have to go? Look what you did to your brother!" She said to lifeless body.

"Look what you did to me!" Mimi almost screamed. "I loved ... love you! I all ways will."

She pulled a little knife out of the purse she was carrying. She just wanted to die.

"Look what you did to me," she said again, crying even more. She held the knife above her heart ready to plunge deep into her heart, deep into her soul.

"Just do it and it will all be over," she said. She took a breath and ...

"Mimi don't!" Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Takeru standing at the entrance.

"What?"

"Don't kill yourself. Yamato would want you to be alive. He killed himself for you! He wanted you to live because he loved you," Takeru said. He still had tears on hid face. he started to cry again.

"Don't cry," she said. She dropped the knife and ran over to Takeru to comfort him. 

"Thank you Mimi," he said and they left. She felt renewed. She wasn't about to die to make her love's sacrifice would be a waste.

"I still will miss you Yamato," she whispered to the air. "I will miss you my love."

__

The End


End file.
